Oh Hell, No!
by Packersgirl492
Summary: When she hears from Aria that Alison wants to get married to someone that isn't her, Emily Fields only has one thought: "Oh Hell, No!" But when she goes to confess her feelings something seems off about Ali...what did that monster do to her angel? My dream follow up to 6x17. EMISON!
**Hello beautiful people! This is my dream fallout of all the shit that happened in 6x17...I could go on another rant about that episode but I'll spare you guys-I'm sure you've said it all yourselves already!**

 **I am well aware that what transpires in this one shot would never actually happen on the show (and thank God for that because the shit we have had to endure this season has been brutal!)**

 **FYI-there's some Guardian Angel shout outs in here because I couldn't resist!**

 **Anyways let me know what you guys think! I hope this helps ease your pain (it did for me while I wrote it!)**

 **Enjoy!**

Oh Hell, No! Emison One Shot

Emily was currently resting her head in Hanna's lap as the spunky blonde ran soothing fingers up and down her arm. At least she had stopped shaking at this point-Hanna had always known how to comfort her and it wasn't any different now. Her breathing had also settled as she'd been quietly sitting with Hanna.

She was still in shock though-she couldn't believe that she was almost run over by a monster truck caliber vehicle…and to make matters worse the only thing she had uncovered was that more than one creep was seeking to destroy all of them. They'd even run over her phone which was really fucking annoying because unlike the other's she was broke as hell and couldn't afford to buy a new one. She'd just paid her tuition for the semester and bought her textbooks…emoji psycho literally couldn't have picked a worse time to fuck with her.

It had also dawned on her that like an idiot she had touched Charlotte's murder weapon multiple times so her fingerprints were all over it…fuck. She really didn't need to be framed for murder as well-but with that hollow rod being in new –A's possession she knew it was bound to happen.

The one bright side in this entire ordeal was that she wasn't physically harmed-scared shitless yes-but at least she'd only suffered minor cuts and bruises.

"I swear to God when we figure out who this psycho is, I'm fucking them up so badly! Who the fuck do they think they are trying to run you over? For Christ sake it wasn't cute when Mona did it to me back in the day and it sure as shit isn't cute now!" Emily knew Hanna had been on edge all night-with Byron and Ella's wedding stirring up insecurities about her own relationship with Jordan (and the reality that she was still very much in love with Caleb) on top of her best friend being attacked. The brunette had been waiting for the feisty fashion designer to snap all night…and it looks like Hanna was just getting started as she continued to seethe, "I'll kill them! I will fucking kill them Emily! Do you understand me?! Like I will use my bare hands and destroy them! I'm friends with some gangsters in New York! Some badass motherfuckers that you don't mess with! Brittany and Bradley from The Bronx…they always do security for Fashion Week…but they totally work for the CIA. I can tell! They'd kill for me!"

"Han!" Though Emily appreciated Hanna's willingness to hire people to kill for her-her head was throbbing and she couldn't take the blonde's yelling.

Hanna gazed down at her with fire burning in her blue eyes-challenging Emily to object to anything she'd just stated.

"I love you too Hanna, but you don't need to get your friends from New York involved and have them kill people for me. Jesus, that wouldn't accomplish anything." The brunette pointed out and Hanna's intense expression noticeably softened as Emily's words sunk in.

"Sorry, Em. I just-…The thought of someone hurting you makes me livid. You're my best friend-you can't expect me to be anything but protective."

Emily just shook her head while grabbing Hanna's hand in her own-she was so blessed to have such a badass friend, "I wouldn't want you any other way, Han."

Hanna and Emily shared an understanding gaze before the blonde let out an exaggerated groan as her cell phone vibrated _again_ on the arm of the couch. It had been going off for the last half hour but Hanna kept ignoring it as her sole focus was on helping Emily settle down from her traumatizing rendezvous with emoji psycho.

"It's Aria… _again_. What the hell does she want? Shouldn't she be sucking face with Liam all night." Emily let out a snort because Hanna's bluntness never ceased to amaze her.

"Han, just answer it. She'll keep calling otherwise." The brunette reasoned and Hanna gave her a look that read "seriously?".

Right before the call would go into voicemail again Hanna swiped her thumb across the iPhone screen and sarcastically chimed, "Yes?"

"Hanna! Oh my God I've been trying to call you for over half an hour! Where have you been?" Aria's frustrated voice filtered through Hanna's cell phone and into their living room. It wasn't even necessary to put the publisher on speaker-Emily could hear every word.

"Calm your tits, shortie! I was taking care of _our_ friend who was attacked by emoji psycho tonight!" The blonde hastily fired back.

"What!?" Aria's surprised tone shifted to one of pure panic and concern, "Oh my God is Emily okay?"

"Aria she was damn near run over by a freakin' monster truck! Of course she's not okay!" Hanna yelled into the cell phone and Emily's headache was back full force.

She could hear Aria's sharp intake of breath before she asked in a worried tone, "Is she hurt?"

"Physically…not really-thank God, but psychologically…" Hanna's blue eyes fell on her and Emily offered a weak smile, "That's a different story."

"Okay, um…this is gonna sound ridiculous but we have a bigger problem than that."

"What!?" Hanna damn near broke the sound barrier with her reaction to Aria's statement, "Aria our friend is almost killed and you have the nerve to say-"

"Hanna!" Aria cut off the blonde and her tone offered no room for reproach, "Alison showed up at my front door begging me to marry her and Dr. Rollins!"

"What!? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yeah, no fucking shit Han!"

Aria let out a heavy sigh, "I'm trying to stall them, but I don't know…she's just not acting like herself-I swear she's drugged or something and he just gives me the creeps. He's all like 'I've got rings' like a true psycho and Hanna-I just need you, okay? You're more blunt than I am! I need you to talk some sense into her!" Aria whined out.

Suddenly Emily forgot how to breathe. What…Alison was getting married? No…no fuck this shit. She did not survive her secret agent mission tonight just so Ali could marry that serial killer looking motherfucker. Something about him had put the former swimmer off the moment she met him (and okay yeah it's probably because he had Ali and she didn't), but she just got an incredibly shady vibe from him. Why the hell was he trying to marry Alison so quickly? What was he trying to cover up?

She felt a surge of energy rush through her soul. Any residual pain that remained in her body from what emoji psycho had tried to do to her tonight disappeared as the realization of what Alison was trying to do sank in. Emily couldn't let this happen without fighting for Alison. She didn't want to stand in the way of the blonde's happiness-that was the last thing she wanted to do-but she knew when Alison was faking things…and needless to say she was faking everything with "the good doctor". The others would never be able to see through Alison's lies, but Emily knew her better than anyone (hell better than she even knew herself).

Emily wanted to believe if she confessed her feelings (which had never gone away) then Alison would immediately choose her over Elliot…but that was highly unlikely. On paper he could give Alison everything she would ever need, but he'd never love her as profoundly as the brunette did. Emily wanted to believe that love was enough, but if that were the case then she and Alison would have been together this entire fucking time. Because even if they never discussed it they both knew what they shared-what they had with each other-it was a deep connection that had always been more friendship.

Emily sat up on the couch as Hanna desperately tried (but failed miserably) to calm their friend down, "Aria! Fucking breathe would ya? We're on our way."

A haunting silence filled the living room and Emily was amazed that now Hanna, the incessantly talkative one in their group, didn't seem to know what to say.

Angry tears filled her eyes as Emily cast her gaze down to the floor and confessed to her best friend, "I love her."

"I know, Em." Was Hanna's simple, yet profound response as she enclosed her hand around Emily's forearm and stoked her thumb over the tense muscles.

"That's why you have to fight for her." Emily's wet eyes met Hanna's yearning one's, "And I know you're scared, Emily." The brunette let out a pained chuckle as Hanna's free hand came up to stroke her cheek, "You're scared that you're going to _finally_ put yourself out there, tell her how much she means to you, how much you love her…and your feelings won't be reciprocated…" It marveled Emily sometimes how well Hanna knew her, "But if that's what happens-which I highly doubt it will be…" The spunky blonde trailed off with a suggestive smirk spreading across her face, "Because news flash Emily eyes don't lie and Ali turns into a freakin' cupcake whenever you're around. I swear to God her voice softens and she just-…" Emily could feel a smile creeping across her face because she had definitely noticed that too-there were certain things Ali only reserved for her. "Okay! You get the point!" Hanna shook her head so she could refocus, "Anyways…even if your heart does get broken you still laid everything out there. You won't have to spend the rest of your life beating yourself up about what could've been had you done something." A sorrowful look overtakes Hanna's crystal blue eyes and Emily knows she's thinking about Caleb-God when had all of their relationships become so damn complicated?

"Fight like hell for the love of your life Emily. Don't let her slip through your fingers again…because that, my friend, would destroy you."

"What if she chooses him?" Emily asked in a hushed whisper, because that could happen-Alison could decide that Elliot was who she wanted…

"Then she's a fucking idiot." Hanna's blunt declaration left her mouth hanging agape because she seriously had no shame, "Because any woman would be lucky to call you theirs. If Ali stays with him then she's signing up for the most boring life ever…with you she'd get an adventure. Plus you two just _look_ so much better together…talk about power couple."

"Thanks, Han." Emily let out a light chuckle and whipped her eyes. Her adrenaline was pumping and her resolve had returned. She was getting her woman back (or at least saving her from making a huge mistake).

* * *

Hanna barely got her car parked in front of Aria's house before Emily was barreling out of it. The blonde had broken nearly every traffic rule to get over here as quickly as possible, but it still wasn't fast enough for Emily. What if Aria hadn't been able to stall the "happy couple" any longer and had actually gone through with marrying them? Jesus she'd fucking slug Aria if she'd done that…and Emily would have to be locked up for murder because she'd kill Elliot. The brunette doesn't even know how he proposed or really any details about his relationship with Alison because ew she doesn't need that visual, but it all seems very suspicious. Given his connection with Charlotte why would he even pursue Ali? Doesn't that like violate the code of ethics or whatever they have to sign when they graduate medical school? And what did Charlotte think about the pair-if she even knew…ugh Emily's head was literally spinning from all of the questions that just kept popping up.

Hanna followed close behind her as Emily sprinted towards Aria's front door. Before she could even knock though Aria and Spencer came rushing onto the publisher's front porch.

Emily was about to ask what the hell they were doing when the brunette duo simultaneously enveloped her in a tight hug. Being utterly confused by her friends' actions Emily cautiously returned the embrace. She loved her friends but she had to go fight for the woman she loved…she didn't have time for this.

"Thank God you're okay." Spencer proclaimed a few moments into their embrace.

"It's not the first time I've been run down by a vehicle," Emily nonchalantly replied. She had a torn rotator cuff, ruined swimming career, and busted front end of her mother's house to prove it.

"That's not funny, Emily." Aria chastises and all four of them share a dark laugh. It was pretty fucked up that they could make lite of attempted murder, but after everything they'd endured, humor had become a definite coping mechanism.

Offering Spencer and Aria one more duel squeeze, Emily pulled back from their hug and asked, "Where's Ali?" There was a more pressing matter to address than her near death experience-like the love of her life wanting to marry someone who hadn't even wanted to go public with their relationship like three seconds ago. Seriously what did the blonde see in him?

Offering Emily a sympathetic gaze Aria tentatively explained, "In the backyard…Liam-bless him-keeps trying to convince her and Rollins to hold off the wedding until some semblance of a guest list could be formed, but Elliot is just adamant that they get married tonight…I mean what the hell is the big rush?" The tiny brunette let out a frustrated huff and had it been any other circumstance Emily would have laughed at her friend-but this was no joking matter.

"He's hiding something. I can just feel it." Spencer chimed in and Emily couldn't agree more. She knew Alison would want her family at her wedding even if Kenneth and Jason weren't exactly involved in her life-it still mattered to her. At least in the conversations they'd had over the years about the future Alison always beamed when she talked about her dad one day walking her down the aisle. He might have been a prick half the time, but somewhere under that overworked business front lied a man who deeply loved his daughter.

"Hiding something? You mean like Charlotte's murderer something?" Hanna inquired as she crossed her arms over her chest and Spencer just nodded in response.

"I know Melissa looks really suspicious for a lot of stuff surrounding Charlotte…but Elliot's connected to this…I mean the fact that he would even pursue a relationship with Alison given that she was his patient's sister and closest friend." Spencer shook her head and Emily knew the future politician's mind was churning-trying to put all the jumbled pieces together. "That has ulterior motive written all over it."

"Guys, I'm scared. I think he drugged Ali or something. I mean she is definitely not herself right now…and okay if I keep refusing to marry them he might lash out at me." Aria was beginning to panic and Spencer placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ar. I called back up." Hanna stated with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Back up?" Spencer's brow arched in confusion.

"Yeah, these badass gangsters I know in New York. Brittany and Bradley-they're seriously the best, total ride or dies who have promised to kill for me on more than one occasion. They're like gangsters for justice and they totally work for the CIA or something even though they'll never admit it." Hanna sassed back at the brunette who was screwing her ex-boyfriend (yeah she definitely was not okay with what Spencer and Caleb were doing).

"Wait. Your friends with individuals who protect people for a living and our lives are being torn apart by an emoji texting freak and you didn't think to mention this before!?" Spencer all but shrieked.

"They said I can only contact them for emergencies-Alison wanting to marry a psychopath is an emergency! Us getting a couple of stupid text messages isn't!"

"What?! I can't even believe you right now!" The brunette yelled back.

"Spencer go cry to Caleb!" Hanna's final retort shut the brainiac up immediately. Emily could hear the pain that had overtaken Hanna's voice though she doubts Spencer and Aria had noticed…God after they got this mess worked out with Ali, Emily seriously needed to have a heart to heart with the spunky blonde about everything she was feeling.

An uncomfortable tension settled between the four women as Spencer and Hanna continued to glare daggers at one another. Emily cleared her throat hoping to change the direction of the conversation. After Spencer and Hanna both seemed to simmer down she stated, "I need to talk to her."

Aria's hazel eyes met hers and they sparkled as she inquired, "Are you finally going to tell her how you feel?"

Emily felt a blush begin to creep onto her cheeks because damn she understood Hanna knowing how she felt about Ali…but Aria too? When had she become so transparent?

"I'll never be able to live with myself if I don't…Can you guys distract him for me?"

A determined flare flickered in Spencer's brown orbs before she replied, "Of course, Emily…Go get her."

* * *

When Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Liam had successfully gotten Elliot to leave the backyard and come inside Aria's house, Emily quickly emerged from the woods she'd been hiding in. The sight before her absolutely broke her heart. Alison was sitting in the front row of the chairs that had been set up for Byron and Ella's wedding and looked completely dazed-almost like she was in a catatonic state. What the hell had that monster done to her angel?

Tentatively walking over to Alison so as not to startle her, Emily crouched down in front of the woman who completely held her heart in her hands. Ali didn't even notice someone being in her personal bubble-she was more than drunk…she looked stoned. Her beautiful blue eyes were tinted with red around their irises and heavy purple bags had formed on her normally vibrant face. Emily swears to God if that son of a bitch drugged Ali she would kill him. She'd always been fiercely protective of the blonde and seeing her in this state made Emily see red-she'd destroy whoever did this.

They'd always instinctively responded to each other's touch and Emily prayed that was the case now as she gently held the blonde's hand in her own. She just needed some sign that a part of Alison was still inside this shell of a human being sitting before her.

"Ali?" She stoked her thumb over the blonde's knuckles as she tried to draw her out of wherever her mind was currently trapped.

Finally seeming to register the brunette's presence, Alison shifted her eyes down to Emily. The brunette let out a horrified gasp because the blonde who had continually been her light looked absolutely broken. Her usually expressive eyes were dead…but seemed to gain a little life when they caught up to her brain's processing of the person kneeling before her.

"Em…" Ali looked like she was struggling to form coherent thoughts and Emily inched even closer. When it came to Alison being in pain, she'd be there to offer comfort no matter the circumstances. Finally the blonde managed to stutter out, "I'm so-o confused. What happened-ed?"

Not knowing how gently she needed to tread or how much Alison could actually remember of the day's events (not like Emily had any idea what the hell had gone down either) she softly explained, "You're at Aria's…you came here with Elliot demanding that she marry you."

A pained expression settles on Alison's face as she subtly shakes her head while tears form in her eyes, "I do-don't under-er-s-stand."

This was killing Emily all she wanted to do was ease Ali's suffering and confess her feelings, but the blonde's physical well-being outweighed everything…and right now Alison was obviously not well.

As if echoing her thoughts Alison let out a pained cry; and Emily was on her feet instantly, sitting in the chair besides the blonde, drawing her into her arms.

"My-y he-head hurts. Em-m, ma-ake it sto-op, please!" Alison begged while she desperately clung to Emily. Her face was buried in the crook of the brunette's neck and Emily's shirt was becoming soaked from the blonde's tears.

"Shh…shh…just breathe, Ali. Just breathe for me." Emily didn't know how to soothe Alison out of whatever was wrong. She was running her hands supportively up and down the blonde's arms and back…but it didn't seem to be working as Ali just continued to whimper like someone who was utterly destroyed. This wasn't the confident twenty three year old English teacher that Emily had been falling for ever since she came back to Rosewood. Ali had been devastated about Charlotte's death and Emily had been there to offer her comfort all night long (wrapping the blonde in her arms and running her fingers softly through Alison's hair while she struggled to keep her own tears at bay because it had been forever since her and Ali had been so close), but this was different…Alison appeared soul shattered.

She hadn't seen Alison in a state like this since she'd broken off whatever romantic relationship was brewing between them after the blonde had identified Cyrus during senior year. The brunette had coldly declared "I'm done, Ali. I am so done with you." and stormed over to Spencer's, effectively breaking her own heart in the process. That night Emily could see Alison break right before her eyes…and it was a haunting sight that still gave her nightmares (more than anything from her –A PTSD ever did).

"I-I want to-o get ou-t of-f here." Alison stuttered out through her waterfall of tears and Emily just held her tighter.

"Okay…I can take you to your house and-"

"No!" Alison loudly cut her off and Emily was shocked because she didn't think the blonde had enough strength to speak above a whisper right now. The teacher burrowed into her side even further and desperately cried out, "I want to-o be-e with you." Emily's heart clenched in her chest imagining Alison making that statement in different circumstances and she had to remind herself to breathe. "Please, Em."

As if Emily would ever be able to resist this (even in her distressed state) gorgeous woman, she placed a comforting kiss to Alison's head (right above the scar that was left from where Charlotte had bashed it in all those years ago). She felt Ali sigh comfortingly at the gesture and that made Emily smile-looks like they'd always have an effect on one another.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Ali." She'd spent too fucking long not being there for Alison-not watching out for her-and with a deranged lunatic drugging the blonde and trying to marry her…yeah no way in hell was Alison going anywhere tonight without her.

"C'mon." Emily had to practically pry Alison's hands off of her so she could help the blonde stand. Snaking her arms around Ali so the blonde wouldn't lose her balance, Emily ushered them over to the edge of the woods, where they could get to Hanna's car without being seen by anyone inside Aria's house. Her feisty blonde friend had given Emily her car keys in case she needed to make a hasty get away…and it looks like Hanna was a lot smarter than people ever gave her credit for.

Throughout the car ride back to her and Hanna's apartment Alison had held onto her hand that wasn't on the steering wheel with a vice grip. Emily really didn't mind-she loved feeling needed by the woman who she couldn't live without. By the time they'd gotten back to the apartment building Alison had fallen asleep against her forearm-obviously exhausted as she came down from the high of whatever drugs her almost husband had given her (Emily was seriously going to kill him). She looked content for the first time in forever…and Emily didn't have the heart to wake her sleeping beauty.

Luckily the brunette had never stopped working out and was still incredibly strong, plus she knew Ali really wasn't that heavy…

After gently getting her arm free from Ali's grasp Emily made it over to the passenger door and effortlessly scooped the blonde into her arms bridal style (oh the irony wasn't lost on her). As if sensing who was holding her Alison curled into Emily's chest and the brunette grinned because she was just too adorable. God, Emily was so lost in this woman-how she'd ever been able to deny that was beyond her.

She somehow managed to unlock her apartment door while keeping Ali secure in her arms and got the blonde goddess tucked into her bed without incident. Relishing in the sight of Alison DiLaurentis being under her sheets Emily silently got under the covers and scooched in behind the teacher. She wrapped her left arm around Ali's midsection and pulled the blonde-who let out a content sigh-into her.

Emily was intoxicated by Alison's vanilla scent-God some things never changed-and she tenderly nuzzled Ali's cheek before placing a gentle kiss on it and softly declaring, "I love you, Alison DiLaurentis."

She'd been planning on confessing her feelings to Alison tonight but she wanted her love sober and in a comprehending state of mind. Emily was praying to everything that was holy that when Alison's baby blue eyes opened the next morning she was back to her normal healthy self, because it was killing the brunette to see her in pain. They needed to talk about everything-their past, this back and forth game they always seemed to be playing and most pressing why the hell the blonde would even agree to marry Elliot in the first place. Emily refused to believe that Alison was actually in love with him-she suspected the blonde misinterpreted love for gratitude (but as was coming to light the "good doctor" was mistreating his patients and if that were the case what had he done to Charlotte?) Emily's head was throbbing from all the explanations her brain was trying to come up with, but having Ali in her arms definitely eased her pain. She hoped somehow that her presence was doing the same for the woman who meant everything for her.

* * *

A few hours later Alison's breathing had completely evened out and she seemed to be blissfully dreaming about something because she was sporting a soft, content smile in her sleep. The sight warmed the brunette's heart as she just gazed at the blonde like a lovesick puppy, constantly making sure she was okay. Emily wasn't planning on getting any sleep tonight-similar to over five years ago when she'd stayed up watching over Ali after she'd been damn near strangled to death by A/Charlotte.

"Em?..." Hanna's voice drew her out of her transfixed gaze and glancing over to her bedroom door she saw the spunky blonde motioning for her to come follow her. Not wanting to move from her comfortable position being wrapped around Ali, she glared none to subtly at the designer.

"Jesus Christ it's about serial killer looking doctor. Get your ass out here!" Hanna whisper shouted right back at her.

Groaning Emily quietly untangled herself from Alison and crouched down besides the blonde beauty. She brushed loose strands of Ali's golden hair behind her ear and placed a long kiss on her forehead. Alison let out the most adorable sound and Emily smiled like a fool before she whispered, "I'll be right back, gorgeous."

Closing the bedroom door behind her she followed Hanna into their living room where Spencer and Aria were waiting.

"That was the cutest thing I think I've ever seen." Hanna gushed and her blue eyes were twinkling with mirth, "And was she wearing your clothes Fields? Impressive…"

Emily knew her cheeks were a bright crimson color because yes indeed she had gotten Alison out of her dress and into sweats when the blonde had appeared especially restless during the night. And she swore she wasn't going to check Alison out in the process, but _damn_ those curves. Needless to say her eyes weren't exactly complaining about the view.

"Hanna, focus!" Spencer scolded and it was obvious the tension between these two hadn't dissipated at all during the course of the evening.

She shared a look with Aria who rolled her eyes in response. Emily gave her a sympathetic look. She felt for the tiny brunette-Spencer and Hanna both possessed fiery personalities and were annoyingly stubborn at times and now they were in love with the same person (even if Hanna wasn't willing to admit her still incredibly strong feelings for Caleb). The whole situation made things incredibly awkward in their group.

Wanting to steer the conversation in a more productive direction Emily inquired, "So…what happened with Elliot?" The brunette cringed-just saying his name made her stomach churn-"Did you guys find anything out?"

Her three friends shared an intense, knowing look and Emily sensed that whatever they revealed was going to make her blood boil.

"Before we get into that…" Aria trailed off then compassionately asked, "How's Ali doing?"

Emily cleared her throat and offered her three best friends a sad smile. "Better…she's at least sleeping soundly now…but she had to have been on something." The brunette has to pause and take a deep breathe because the very real knowledge that someone hurt her angel just kills her, "She was completely out of it."

After a few silent moments Spencer cautiously explained, "She _was_ on something…most likely a combination of some type of hallucinogen and sedative…it would make her pretty much unaware of her surroundings and susceptible to even the most ridiculous requests…"

"Like marrying Elliot…" Emily finished Spencer's thoughts as the horrifying realization came over her. Spencer nodded her head and Emily felt like she was going to throw up. What it they hadn't gotten to Alison in time? What if Aria had actually done what that motherfucker requested and married them?

"Thank God you were there, Em." Aria's optimism left her confused. She hadn't done anything…she'd merely stumbled upon the blonde after the damage had already been done.

"What?"

"If anyone could pull Ali out of a drug induced state it's you Emily." Hanna followed up in a matter of fact tone. From the look Emily was receiving she knew it would do absolutely no good to argue with the designer.

She knew it was corny and that they were going to give her crap about it, but Emily couldn't help but shyly cast her eyes down and whisper, "She'd be able to do the same for me."

Three "aww"s ringed throughout the living room and the brunette couldn't help but chuckle. Her friends were such dorks sometimes.

After their collective laughter Emily cleared her throat, indicating a drastic shift in conversation, and darkly asked, "What happened with Dr. Rollins? Where is he?"

Spencer, Hanna, and Aria all shared a look before Spencer began to explain, "Well it turns out our good doctor isn't so good…there's evidence to suggest that he's been drugging his patients-keep them crazy so he keeps getting paid…" Spencer's voice was laced with disgust. Given her own stay in a mental institution Emily knew how deeply it bothered the brainy brunette when vulnerable patients were taken advantage of.

"Not to mention he has violent tendencies." Aria's voice cut in and Emily's raised brow implored the publisher to continue, "He got really mad when Liam wouldn't let him into the backyard…we wanted to make sure you had enough time to get Ali out of there…so Liam just kept stalling…"

"And then the psycho damn near tackled him through a window!" Hanna's fiery voice cut Aria off.

"Oh my God, is Liam okay?" Emily worriedly asked her friends. She really liked him for Aria and leave it to greasy haired creep to damn near destroy Aria's healthiest relationship…

"Yeah, he's just sore…" Aria waved off Emily's concern for the tiny brunette's boyfriend before she gushed, "Oh my gosh! Right after Elliot tackled Liam, Hanna's badass gangster friends showed up and arrested him!"

Now Emily was utterly confused, "Wait, what?"

"Turns out Brittany and Bradley do work for the feds…I was so fucking right." Hanna beamed before she shook her head and continued, "And Dr. Psycho has been on their radar for a while. Apparently a certain patient of his reached out to them through her brother…"

Emily's head was officially spinning, "Patient of his? As in Charlotte…and brother as in Jason?"

"We think so." Spencer stated with a solemn nod.

"Brittany and Bradley can't say who their sources are, but we can assume." Hanna said.

"Holy fucking shit…" Emily trailed off. This just kept getting more and more twisted. Dear God this man was supposed to be taking care of patients and here he was abusing all of the trust them and their families had placed in him. Wait…if Charlotte knew what Dr. Rollins was doing to his patients and she tried to get in contact with the feds through Jason did that mean, "Did he murder Charlotte?"

"We don't know." Spencer crossed her arms across her chest, "But it's safe to say he's anything but innocent."

"Wow…and Ali didn't know any of this? " Emily asked because she was trying to make sense of all of this. How could the blonde be dating a psycho and not know? _Well, Emily you were dating Sara Harvey who turned out to be Black Veil and Red Coat…_ Fuck.

Aria shook her head, "We all know how much she loved Charlotte…There's no way in hell she'd let someone hurt her…I think she was just so desperate to feel loved that she ignored all the signs…and almost married a monster as a result."

Emily felt tears spring to her eyes. God how could Ali not know how much she was loved? How much Emily loved her...

"I never should have gone to California." The brunette cried out as tears started to cascade down her tan cheeks, "If I was here she never would have been with that psychopath…because she would have been with me. Because I would have told her every fucking day how special she is and how much she's loved! How much I love her!"

Hanna enveloped her in a hug as Spencer and Aria moved significantly closer. All of Emily's tears of frustration and longing were pooling on Hanna's shirt as she sobbed into the feisty blonde's shoulder.

Pulling back ever so slightly Hanna held her face with one hand and stressed, "You're here _now_ Emily and you'll be here for every day after. That's what matters! What that maniac did to Alison isn't your fault, okay? You can't blame yourself for other people's actions! All you can do is love Ali for the rest of your life."

Emily nodded into Hanna's palm, "I will."

"Good." Hanna helped her whip the rest of her tears as a mischievous smirk spread across the blonde's face, "Now…I have a surprise for you."

"What type of surprise?" Emily cautiously asked because with Hanna you never knew what she was going to pull.

Hanna's blues eyes were swimming with nothing but trouble, "I told my badass gangster friends to wait before they brought Dr. Psycho into custody…they're right outside in the alley in case-you know-you wanted to give him a proper goodbye and all."

* * *

As Emily walked back towards the alley way she could hear voices echoing off the brick walls into the dark night sky.

"I have the right to an attorney!" She recognized that voice as Elliot's and just hearing that psycho made her blood boil even more.

"Fool you tried to drug a woman into marrying you! You're lucky we're even letting you breathe right now!" A deep masculine voice Emily could assume belonged to Bradley yelled back.

"Seriously! Not to mention we have amble evidence that you not only drug your patients…but murder them too!" With two out of the three voices identified-that left Brittany.

When she rounded the corner Emily saw Elliot handcuffed sitting on the curb with two tall, extremely fit brunettes towering over him. She can see why Hanna referred to the federal agents as 'gangsters'-you definitely wouldn't want to fuck with them. Emily stopped walking and just observed the scene before her.

"Yo, not like this isn't fun, sis…but how long do we have to wait? Because I already missed the Knicks game and mom will trip if we're not back to New York in time for church." The younger sibling from all appearances whined and Emily found it comical how Brittany rolled her eyes and feigned annoyance.

"Bradley, Bradley, Bradley don't be rude. Hanna said someone wanted to give our friend Dr. Rollins here a proper good bye…we can't exactly ignore their request now can we?"

"I guess not." The young man grumbled as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, while his sister wore an amused expression.

"Fuck you both! You'll never be able to prove anything!" Elliot appeared completely crazed as he tried to lunge at the two agents and make a run for it.

Effortlessly Bradley lifted the doctor off the ground and forcefully body slammed him into the brick wall two feet behind the trio. Using his huge forearm to keep Elliot's feet dangling in the air as he struggled to breathe Bradley hissed out, "Who do you think we are the Rosewood Police Department? Unlike that laughing stock we actually know how to do our damn jobs. You're not going anywhere…and you'll never hurt anyone again!" The linebacker built agent kneed Dr. Rollins right in the stomach and the maniac fell to the ground in agony.

"On second thought, maybe we should just take Dr. Psycho into custody." Brittany crouched down and yanked Elliot up into a standing position and started walking him over towards a black SUV, with Bradley firmly grasping onto the psychologist's other arm.

Before Emily's brain could catch up with her body she appeared underneath the heavy glow of the sole street lamp in the alley way and shouted, "Wait!"

Brittany and Bradley turned to take her in their analytical blue and brown eyes respectively accessing the situation, while Elliot remained slumped between the pair. Emily couldn't explain it but acknowledging looks spread across the agent's faces-as if they knew who she was. But she had never seen them before in her life...

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Emily jogged the rest of the distance to the dynamic duo and motherfucking creep who had drugged her angel. She didn't know what she was going to do once she was in striking distance of the man who had hurt the person who meant the most to her. Would she be stooping to his level if she lashed out at him with violence? But then again were words really enough?

The only consolation Emily found in her indifference about the situation as she threateningly glared at Dr. Rollins was that he wasn't going to be able to hurt anyone ever again. She hadn't even spoken to these federal agents (or badass gangsters as Hanna referred to them), but they oozed protectiveness and justice. The brunette knew they'd see to it that Elliot paid for his crimes…and that was ultimately what she wanted.

After a few tense moments Elliot lifted his head to meet her hardened gaze and he snickered tauntingly up at her, blood sputtering from his mouth. He was no longer the clean and polished Ph.D. that Rosewood revered-his true colors were showing-he was a deranged psychopath.

"You made it so easy Emily…" What the fuck was this lunatic talking about? "Unrequited love is really the worst…Alison was so alone. Her father and Jason moved on. Charlotte was-well, we don't need to get into that…" A taunting smirk spread across the doctor's face, "And you…you the person Alison loves more than anything were 3,000 miles away-never returning her calls," Emily could feel her heart clench in her chest at Elliot's words, "It was so easy for me to swoop in and be the rock that she needed." His devilish cackling brought Emily out of her sorrowful thoughts and she clocked him square across the face-she had never punched someone so hard in her entire life (not even Sara Harvey over five years ago). Damn she knew her knuckles were gonna bruise but she didn't care-that felt really fucking good. Elliot fell back into Bradley from the force of her swing and the agent sported a proud smile.

Blood trickled from Elliot's mouth for a whole different reason and Emily waited for him to meet her gaze before she seethed, "You might have been her temporary 'rock', but I'm her _kissing_ rock motherfucker and we're forever." Dr. Rollins just stared back at her with no fight left in his eyes-that's right bitch stand down.

The adrenaline was coursing through her veins and Emily muttered, "Get him out of my sight."

A huge grin spread across Bradley's face before he grabbed Elliot's limping form and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Before clambering into the backseat of the black SUV with psycho doctor the muscular agent turned to his sister and gleefully proclaimed, "Damnnnnn, that was worth the wait!"

Brittany's soulful blue eyes that conveyed wisdom far beyond her years met Emily's and they shared a hearty laugh.

After a good minute of sheer bliss the athletic brunette cocked an eyebrow and asked, "You really love her, huh?"

It took the former swimmer a minute to realize Brittany was talking about Alison and just the thought of the gorgeous woman made a dopey smile come to her face, "I do…with every fiber of my being."

The agent nodded and moved over towards the vehicle, obviously satisfied with the response. Before she opened the driver's side door she turned back to Emily, "Ali's an old friend…from another life."

A faraway look flashed over Brittany's crystal blue eyes and Emily wondered when this crusader and Alison had known each other. Maybe while the blonde had been on the run in New York? Whatever the case, Emily was glad her angel had encountered such a human being.

The athletic woman intensely stared Emily down as she declared with a slight threat underlying her tone, "Take care of her, mermaid."

Before Emily could respond or even comprehend that the agent had just used Ali's pre-disappearance nickname for her, Brittany jumped into the driver's seat and drove off into the night.

When she made it back up to her apartment she grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and used a kitchen towel to securely wrap it around her knuckles. Yeah she wasn't going to be able to write for a week. Spencer and Aria were gone and she could hear Hanna's none too subtle snores filtering from the designer's bedroom.

Walking into her bedroom and taking in Alison's beautiful form Emily knew the throbbing pain coursing throughout her body from her right hand was worth it-anything to protect this precious creature lying in her bed was worth it.

Resuming her previous position Emily protectively wrapped Alison in arms and smiled as the blonde moved in closer to her. The brunette hadn't been planning on sleeping at all, but with Dr. Rollins in federal custody she could breathe a little easier. If Emily's being honest-she was utterly exhausted. First she almost gets run over by a monster truck, then she finds out Alison's trying to get married, then she finds her love completely coked out, her friends inform her that Dr. Rollins is indeed psychotic, and she punches him square across the mouth. What a night…

As her eye lids began to sag she inhaled Alison's unique scent and answered Brittany's request.

"I will. I promise."

* * *

Alison burrowed further into her pillow and inhaled the intoxicating scent that could only be described as Emily Fields. A smile spread across her face as images of the tanned beauty flashed through her mind. Emily who just seemed to become more and more breathtaking every day…and all Ali wanted to do was worship that toned body-

 _Shit! Fuck! Dammit! It was happening again._ She was having that recurring dream where she'd wake up in Emily's bed after a passionate night of love making deliciously sore and the happiest she'd ever been.

Of course as soon as her eyes opened-she'd be back to reality. Back to her own bed, in her huge house, that felt emptier than ever recently…

And Alison knew why-it was because she was sharing it with someone who she didn't even love-who she tried desperately to convince herself was good for her…but Ali knew in the deepest crevice of her soul that she would only be happy sharing her life with one brunette and it wasn't Elliot…

God this was so screwed up, but Emily was just so perfect for her. When she'd told Spencer that Elliot had been the first person who had really seen and accepted her for who she was, she'd been lying through her ass. Emily Fields had always seen past whatever façade she was trying to put up-whether it was her bitchy Queen Bee attitude, cold indifference, or emotionless response to situations. Her mermaid had always just _seen_ her as Ali.

Alison found it comical how much their new emoji texting tormentor thought Elliot meant to her…she could admit that at one time she had drawn support from the man, but lately he's just been irking her. Plus his behavior has been borderline shady-what the hell was his deal?

The blonde knew she had to get up and face the day but she didn't want to leave her dream universe where she and Emily were openly in love and in a relationship. Alison would give anything for that to be her reality.

Grumbling in protest Alison rolled over and slowly opened her eyes prepared to be met with her pink comforter and bedroom décor…what her expressive eyes took in left her breathless.

 _Holy fucking shit! What was going on? This can't be real…_

Sitting mere inches away from her was Emily propped against the headboard with her legs outstretched reading a book…her brow was in that adorable furrow as she concentrated on whatever words were on the page. The blonde sighed in awe…God, she was perfect.

Averting her gaze from Emily's distracting form Alison's breath hitched as she realized she was indeed in Emily's bed and wearing the brunette's clothes. Wait, was she still dreaming? What the hell had happened last night?

Ali could feel herself beginning to panic-no this was too cruel…her mind just kept conjuring up these scenes of Emily and her being together and it was killing her. Now she was convinced she was going crazy in her dream world and in the real world.

When she looked back up at Emily soulful brown eyes met hers and Ali was frozen…God, please let this be real.

Worry spread across Emily's flawless face as she set her book aside and slid down further so she was eye level with the frightened blonde.

Her mermaid tenderly held her face and assured, "Ali, it's okay. You're safe now."

Before she could register what she was doing Alison flung herself into Emily's strong arms and held on for dear life. She tried to focus on Emily's steady heartbeat as the brunette's arms wrapped securely around her.

Her emotions were all over the place and she cried into Emily's chest because she was just so confused, "Em…" It was a pathetic, whimpering plea but her mermaid just held her tighter.

"I'm here, Ali." Emily smoothed her blonde hair down and placed a gentle kiss on her head. Alison choked at the gesture, because if this was all a dream-she'd rather die. The only place she'd been able to find solace since Charlotte's murder was in Emily's arms and she needed the brunette-she needed her so much. Elliot might have been her rock (not really), but Emily Fields was her fucking foundation.

"I'm not going anywhere." Emily's promise unleased her sobs. Alison hadn't realized how much she needed to cry until she just let herself completely fall apart in Emily's arms. She mourned Charlotte's death and her mother's still unsolved murder and the absence of her father and Jason from her life. She just cried and cried and cried while Emily whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Let it out, baby. I've got you."

Statements like that from the brunette had Alison's eyes filling with even more tears because Emily was all she wanted-God how could she have been so stupid? This woman was her home…she should have followed her to California or really anywhere. Ali had been naïve in thinking she could mend her broken family…the family she should have been focusing on was lying right beneath her.

After Alison's tears had subsided into sniffles and her breathing was back to a normal rate Emily hesitantly asked, "Ali…what do you remember about yesterday?"

She sighed heavily against Emily's chest, "It's all really fuzzy. I don't know what's real and what I made up…"

Seriously why the hell couldn't she remember? What the fuck had happened to her?

Suddenly an image flashed through her mind and she lifted her head from Emily's chest so she could gaze into her mermaid's eyes, "Wait…was I at Aria's?"

A look of sorrow filled Emily's chocolate orbs, "Yeah…"

"Em, please…what happened?" Alison begged.

Emily kept opening and shutting her mouth obviously trying to figure out some way to tell Alison what had gone down at the tiny brunette's place. Finally Emily hedged forward after closing her eyes and letting out a heavy sigh,

"You showed up with Elliot." Alison's eyebrows knitted together in confusion-Elliot…she didn't even remember being with him yesterday…she's been avoiding him like the plaque because he's honestly creeping her out, "And demanded that Aria marry you two."

Suddenly Alison couldn't breathe as she frantically shook her head, "No, no, no…no. That doesn't make any sense…" Why the fuck would she demand that Aria marry her to him of all people? She wasn't even in love with him! Alison jumped out of bed and began pacing back and forth-no this couldn't be happening! Why would she trap herself in a miserable life with Elliot? All she wanted was Emily who had scrambled out of bed and rushed to her side.

The athletic brunette gently held onto her shoulders as Alison slumped forward into Emily, "I'd never marry him…" She muttered out, "I don't even love him." The blonde swears she heard Emily let out a relieved sigh at that revelation.

"Aria thought it was odd, Ali. She got a hold of us and I," Emily quickly corrected herself; "We came to stop you."

Alison hugged her mermaid and rested her head against Emily's shoulder. Thank God her friends had enough where with all to prevent her from making that disastrous life decision.

"Why can't I remember?" It was driving her insane that she couldn't recall anything from the last twenty four hours of her life.

"We found some stuff out about Elliot, Ali…" The hatred that seeped into Emily's tone sent chills down Alison's spine-what exactly had they found out?

Pulling back from their embrace but still keeping her arms around Emily's waist Alison inquired, "Like what?"

"That he's been drugging his patients…and is a suspect in several of their deaths." Alison felt her blood run cold. Charlotte was his patient…oh my God did he kill her sister? Who the fuck was this monster? How the fuck could she have been with someone like that? What did that say about her?

Emily lightly brushed her thumb across the blonde's cheek drawing her out of her self-loathing thoughts, "Alison when I found you in Aria's back yard you were completely stoned…I was so scared."

Alison leaned into Emily's touch-her poor mermaid…she knew how much it would kill her to find Emily in a drugged induced state-she'd be terrified and looking to draw blood from whoever had put her there.

"You saved me." Ali boldly proclaimed.

Confusion spread across Emily's beautiful face, "I thought you couldn't remember."

Alison shook her head before she looked at the brunette with pure adoration, "I can't. But I know that you did…you always do."

Emily cast her eyes to the floor, "All I did was bring you back here. Hanna's the real hero."

Alison let out a gentle laugh, "What do you mean?"

A small smile spread across Emily's face as she looked back up, "She called her badass gangster friends from New York…who turned out to be federal agents. They came and took that psycho into custody before he could hurt anyone else."

"Wow…" Alison was impressed. People needed to seriously stop underestimating Hanna.

"Ali…" Emily looked like she wanted to ask her something and Ali hoped her expression conveyed that she was an open book-she never wanted to run from this woman ever again, "Do you know a Brittany and Bradley from The Bronx?"

Alison let out a quite chuckle-of course those two would be the badass gangsters Hanna knows.

She met Emily's gaze and nodded, "Yeah. They…they helped me a lot when I was on the run."

Alison was going to leave it at that but Emily's penetrating eyes implored her to embellish, "Brittany found me bleeding in an alley way after Cyrus stabbed me." A murderous look spreads through Emily's eyes and Ali rubs soothing circles on her mermaid's back, "She nursed me back to health and Bradley provided constant entertainment." The blonde shook her head as she remembered all the times the sibling duo tried to get her to laugh and see that she had so much left to live for (like the woman standing in front of her). They'd been two of the only people she trusted while she'd been "dead" and from the looks of things they were the only two she should have trusted…

Emily let out a chuckle, "I can see that…Bradley's definitely got a sense of humor."

Boy was that ever the truth, but wait…

"Em, you met them? I thought you brought me back here and they went to Aria's to get…Ell-Dr. Rollins." Just saying his name made bile rise in her throat.

Suddenly Emily was embarrassed and she moved out of their intimate hug and turned her back to Alison as she tried to explain, "Um…they did go to Aria's…but then they came here…"

Now Alison was really confused, "Why?"

Hesitantly Emily turned to face her, "So I could give Dr. Psycho a proper send off."

Alison was about to inquire what that entailed when she noticed Emily's right hand-her knuckles were swollen and the bruise was damn near black. God did she do to Elliot what she did to Sara Harvey all those years ago? The thought alone sent her arousal into overdrive. _Jesus Ali keep it in your pants-Emily's injured_. Slowly walking towards the woman who consumed all her thoughts, Alison tenderly held Emily's injured hand in both of hers.

"I wasn't planning on punching him…" Alison drew her eyes up from Emily's battered flesh and held her mermaid's gaze, "But…he just kept boasting about how easy it was to manipulate you…and it was really pissing me off because no one talks about you like that! You're the most amazing woman on the planet! And he was taking advantage of you…for God sake Ali he tried to drug you into a marriage-"

Alison placed a finger over Emily's mouth to stop her angry rant. Ali was so consumed with love she thought her heart was going to explode if Emily kept talking. Once the brunette's breathing had settled Alison brought her finger down and stepped impossibly closer. She could see Emily's breath hitch at their close proximity.

"You defended my honor." The blonde reverently breathed out. She was in awe of this human being-what had she ever done to deserve Emily Fields?

Their lips were millimeters apart and they were sharing the same hot air. Emily looked at her like she was the most precious being on the planet, "Always."

Alison couldn't hold back any longer-she'd been fighting the urge to kiss Emily since the brunette had returned to Rosewood. But she didn't want to live another second without this woman. Gently cupping Emily's face Alison looked deep into those soulful eyes that had always seen the real her and _finally_ proclaimed,

"I love you."

Emily brushed their noses together before echoing, "I love you, too."

They met each other halfway as their lips fused together in a passionate frenzy. It had been over five damn years since she had tasted Emily's perfect lips and needless to say her dreams didn't do her mermaid justice. Alison was soaring on cloud nine and she never wanted to come back to earth. She wanted to stay in this perfect moment with Emily forever. How anyone could have ever believed that she was ever in love with anyone other than her first love was beyond her. Emily Fields was her salvation in this dark world and Alison desperately tried to pour all of her appreciation for this woman into their kiss. Emily bit down on her bottom lip and Alison hungrily moaned into her mermaid's mouth as Emily's talented tongue brushed against her own. Dear God this was heaven. Nothing she had ever done with anyone else had ever set her heart on fire like this…and all of her emotions began to overtake her as she began to shake in Emily's arms. Emily loved her…she was worthy of love. And this wasn't a dream-she wasn't going to wake up devastated anymore-she was going to wake up every day with the love of her life.

 _Hot damn. Life was beautiful._

After they were both breathless Emily rested their foreheads together and whispered so as not to disturb the intimacy of the moment, "Alison, will you be my girlfriend?"

A breathtaking smile spread across the blonde's face as she whispered back, "Only if you'll be mine."

"Well…in that case you're stuck with me forever." The brunette goddess cheekily replied.

"You're the _only_ person I want to spend forever with."

 **Okay guys what do you think of my crazy concoction?**

 **Confession Emily punching Elliot and saying "You might have been her rock, but I'm her kissing rock motherfucker." was my favorite line I've ever written in Emison fanfiction!**


End file.
